Yin & Yang
by k-eniya
Summary: Bella y Rosalie son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite... aunque el agua y el aceite tienen mas en común que ellas. aun así se las arreglan muy bien siendo amigas, y es así hasta que ese chico decide interponerse... podrán seguir con su amistad con el de por medio?
1. Chapter 1

**lo siento por la sfaltas de horrografia :)**

**espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Piernas largas, cintura pequeña, cara de angel… al lado de ella yo era mierda. Por alguna razón ella era mi amiga, era amiga de la chica mas perfecta de la escuela. Aun desconozco la razón, ni como paso, ni porque ella aun me hablaba, ni porque yo aun le hablaba, cuando claramente teníamos nada en común, no, ni nada, porque cuando digo NADA es porque es eso, Nada.

Ella seducía y engañaba, jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas por mera morbosidad y luego se reía de las cosas que a otros hacían llorar.

Y luego estaba yo, nada especial, nada, en absoluto, apenas hablaba con las personas, sin contar que entraba en pánico si me veían a los ojos, patosa y con algo de miopia… preferia leer antes de besar y dormir antes de ir a fiestas…

Pero por alguna razón ambas funcionábamos bien juntas, como el jin y el jan…

O por lo menos así era hasta que EL apareció. O mejor dicho, hasta que lo notamos.

Y porque no lo habíamos notado antes? A bueno… creo que fue por el hecho de que le quitaron los horribles frenos que lo hacían parecer caballo, porque creció y embarnecio, porque desapareció los lentes que le tapaban la mitad de la cara, pero que un antifaz, lo juro! Y porque después de haber estado con el la mitad de el kinder y el resto de la secundaria jamas lo habíamos visto sonreír. Necesito saber quien es su ortodonsista ya!

-O mi maldito dios! - dijo Rosalie llamando mi atención, deje mi libro y voltee tratando de adaptar mis ojos al deslumbrante sol.

-Que? - voltee a todos lados buscando lo que ella veía.

-Ese chico! - parecía que pronto padecería un ataque de ansiedad. Gruñí y baje la mirada de nuevo tratando de ubicar el párrafo en donde iba.

-Recuerdame porque somos amigas? - dije arrugando la cara.

-Enserio, enserio. Velo! - volví a gruñir y esta vez pude mi mano para cubrirme de que el sol no me tomara desprevenida.

-Esta bien… cual chico?

-Ese de allí! Ese! Mira, mira nos esta viendo! - voltee a todas partes disimulando mi pena ajena.

-Como no nos va a estar viendo si parece que te va a dar un ataque! - me queje. - yo no veo a ningún chico… o bueno, por lo menos a ningún chico que merezca esa reacción.

-Es porque no lo vez - arrojo mi libro

-Oye!- me queje viendo mi libro en el suelo, perdí la pagina!

-Allá! Mira, allí viene! - me agache por mi libro y entonces lo vi, el chico caminaba con una gracia angelical, con una sonrisa que brillaba mas que el sol, con un abdomen de dios…! Trate de pararme disimuladamente pero me di con la esquina de la mesa. El chico corrió hacia donde estabas, sentí la mesa vibrar por la emoción de Rose.

-Estas bien? - era como una película de los 80! Me tendió la mano sonriendo.

-Si yo… soy un poco torpe - le sonreí. Entonces Rosalie me quito el estelar.

-No creo haberte visto por aquí. Seras nuevo? - dijo con su sonrisa perfecta y cruzando la pierna lo que hacia que su mini mini falda se subiera aun mas, rápidamente me sentí patética al bajar la mirada y ver mis sucios pantalones desgastados. Nota mental. Necesito ropa nueva.

-Claro que no - el chico sonrió ofendido. - estoy en tu clase de Geografía y en la de historia - Rose puso cara de contrariedad.

-A si? - esta vez fui yo la que reí.

-Oh, si, si… eres… el hermano de Alice. - esa fui yo

-Alice Cullen? La porrista? - Rose hizo mala cara - no sabia que tenia hermanos.

-No me menciona mucho

-No entiendo porque alguien no te mencionaría - dijo Rosalie mordiéndose el labio. Voltee a ver al chico con cara de lastima, pero el solo sonrió.

-Bueno chicas, me voy.

-Hasta pronto - dij Rose cruzando mas la pierna y mordiéndose el labio, cuando la vi le di un manotazo. - que! - gimió.

-Compórtate, quieres? - puso mala cara y luego volteo a ver el camino por donde el chico se fue.

-Vez, lo espantaste! - se quejo.

-Si, seguro fui yo - me acomode para volver mi vista a la lectura.


	2. Chapter 2

**siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos. pero de verdad espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-Fue la maldita peor película de todo el maldito mundo - se quejo Rose cuando me llevaba de regreso a mi casa, estaba oscuro y hacia tanto frió que calaba hasta los huesos.

-Completamente de acuerdo - le dije tomando el ultimo sorbo de mi soda.

-La próxima vez yo escojo.

-Yo no elegí esta!

-Claro que si. Yo no escoriara algo tan malo. Y deja de comer eso, engorda - dijo quitándome mi sunday de fresa.

-Entonces tu no te lo comas! - la rete apretándoselo.

-Yo mañana lo bajo en el gym, tu eres la que no mueve ni un pelo.

-Si, y algún día mi cuerpo me lo va a cobrar, pero mientras tanto yo abrazare el amor que hay entre mi sillón y yo. - se lo dije fingiendo enamoramiento. Ella rodó los ojos. Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa.

-Que esperas? Que te abra la puerta? - dijo Rose en su bonita forma de correrme.

-Seria muy caballeroso de tu parte - me burle, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir del carro cuando su teléfono sonó, pego un grito y me dijo que me quedara con señas, esta vez fui ya lo que rodó los ojos y me senté de nuevo acomodando mi abrigo para taparme del frió de la noche, le subí a la calefacción.

-Sshhh - me callo innecesariamente.

-No estoy hablando - me ignoro y contesto.

-Si? Claro que voy a ir… no… - rió un poco y luego continuo - si, te espero, besos - colgó y volteo a verme con la sonrisa parte caras.

-Quien era? - como si ella no me fuera a decir, aun así me pareció buena idea preguntar.

-Recuerdas el chico de esta tarde?

-Cual de todos? - Rose tiene la costumbre de coquetear con todos, así que es complicado para mi seguir el remolino de sus citas. Rodo sus ojos.

-Ese chico, con el que pusiste cara de tonta…

-Cual cara de tonta?! - me queje y luego recordé - oh, el que dijo que era hermano de Alice?

-"es" aun no se a muerto. - me regaño. es algo obsesiva con los tiempos - como sea, lo llame y me invito a salir! - grito emocionada.

-Deja ver si entendí. Tu lo llamaste, pero el te invito a salir…? Es confuso, que no eso es como si tu lo hubieras invitado? Ademas, de donde conseguiste su numero? Ni siquiera nos dijo como se llamaba.

-Nos dijo que es el hermano de Alice, es suficiente información.

-Eso significa que le pediste su numero a Alice? Creí que la odiabas - y así era, Rose odia a cualquier chica que ella considere competencia… eso decía TANTO de mi, mordí mi labio para no exasperar.

-Y la odio, mucho, chica presumida - recapacito con rabia - pero, a nadie se le desprecia santa información.

-Eso se llama hipocresía.

-No querida… - intento explicarme su teoría pero la corte.

-Por supuesto que si - con Rose simplemente no se puede.

-Baja, baja que llego tarde - dijo apurándome para que saliera de su coche.

-Gracias por traerme - le dije cuando salí del coche, me contesto un "lo que sea" y se comenzó a retocar el maquillaje con el espejo retrovisor, solo un escandaloso beso antes de que yo cerrara la puerta. Luego entre a mi casa.

Esa noche soñé con ese chico, debo aceptar que le tuve un poco de envidia a Rose, pero se que para eso hizo que me quedara a escucharla hablar, a mi amiga le encanta que este celosa de ella, como si no fuera suficiente. A veces simplemente no se porque somos amigas, pero se que ella siempre estará ahí cuando la necesite y el sentimiento el mutuo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente llegue demasiado temprano a la escuela, tanto que dormite en las tranquilas bancas escuchando como entrenaban los del equipo de Football, pobres chicos, estaban allí corriendo desde las cinco de la mañana. odiaba los deportes, pero me relajaban los gritos y el sonido del pasto bajo sus pies, les tenia tanta lastima, y cierta envidia también, yo no podía correr mas de 100 metros planos sin hiperventilarme o creer que caeré en algún coma… cosa que jamas a pasado y según los médicos jamas pasara, pero yo prefiero ser precavida.

Escuche un suspiro, y cuando abrí los ojos vi la cara molesta de Rose, los volví a cerrar.

-ya vi que estas despierta! - me agito tanto como pudo y a duras penas abrí los ojos, solo para que dejara de hacerlo.

-que! Es muy temprano, dame tiempo de relajación lejos te ti.

-me dejo plantada! A mi. quien en su sano juicio se da el lujo de dejarme plantada a mi!

-mmmh - hice como si lo estuviera considerando y me gane un golpe. - que! No te alteres Rose, a lo mejor solo se le presento algo mas importante.

-que es mas importante que yo?

-una vez mas. Dime porque somos amigas?

-no estoy jugando Bella, esto es en serio!

-es que no se que quieres que te diga. - se recostó en mis piernas fingiendo llorar

-jamas me había pasado!

-sshh - trate de conciliarla acariciando su cabello - tranquila. Tiene que haber una explicación medio coherente para eso, le dijiste bien donde se iban a ver? - me vio como si se preguntara si estoy tonta. - ok, entonces… - arrugue la cara en medio de mi frustración. - lo siento Rose, supongo que caíste a los pies de la peor persona si de relaciones se trata, no se nada! Pero llorar no te sirve de nada.

-no estoy llorando! - si lo estaba, sabia que no consideraba al tipo importante en su vida, fue mas bien por la vergüenza (como ella le dice) de ser plantada, algo así como que por orgullo, y si Rosalie Hale es puro orgullo.

No se como logre convencerla de asistir a clases, tampoco se como fue que la hice dejar de "llorar" o de gritar a todo el pobre diablo que se le acercara para "conciliarla" los chicos pueden ser tan lame medias a veces… o si se trata de ella, siempre.

La deje en su clase con la promesa de que volvería por ella, tal y como a una niña de preescolar en su primer día de clases, me sobe el puente de la nariz y fui a mi propia clase.

En la hora de el almuerzo justo cuando creí que Rose había superado lo sucedido, me encontraba yo sola esperando por ella, cuando de la nada y cuando digo de la nada, es porque casi apareció o emergió de de bajo de la tierra pero puedo jurar que frente de mi no había nadie un segundo antes. Ahogue un grito y me hice un masaje cardíaco solo por si las dudas, no pensaba morir joven sin una buena razón previa, daría mi vida por mis seres queridos sin dudarlo ni pensarlo dos veces, pero no pensaba morir por un ridículo susto y menos en tierra escolar.

-me matas! Puedes hacer ruido antes de aparecer, estoy completamente segura que es de mala educacional lo que acabas de hacer - el se reía por lo bajo ante mi ataque de ira premuerte. - no se me hace gracioso! - luego vino a mi cabeza lo realmente importante, como se atrevía a venir como si nada a "saludar" o lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo aquí, después de lo que le había hecho a Rose? - que quieres? Estas cociente de que si Rose te ve lo mejor que te podría hacer es matarte?

-venia a pedirle disculpas - la intensidad en sus ojos me hizo querer llorar - por cierto, no me presente adecuadamente ayer. Soy Edward Cullen - me atragante, así que este era el pequeño Eddy? Pues de pequeño no tenia nada! Alice tiene un concepto de pequeño muy retorcido, no sabia como, siendo ella tan pequeña debería tener una idea de eso.

-Eddy? Enserio? Alice me dijo que eras menor que ella.

-creí que odiaban a mi hermana

-ya no lo hago, solo Rose, yo solo le sigo el juego. Alice es un encanto… a veces. - este se rió, todo el que conocía a Alice sabia que lo que tenia de pequeña lo tenia de perra. - ella siempre te menciona como el menor de la familia… claramente te vez mayor que ella. - su risa cantarina no seso.

-mi hermana tiene complejos - continuo riendo - siempre quiso un hermano menor y me adopto como tal, aunque jamas pensé que saliera de casa pensando eso. - fui yo la que me reí.

-como es que jamas te había visto por aquí? Unos ojos como esos no se olvidan - me atragante con mi propia desquiciada respuesta. Que esta mal en mi? el sonrió torcidamente, si existe el infierno que me trague en este momento. Escuche un carraspear de garganta y me voltee para ver a la Rose mas furiosa que jamas había visto.

-tienes agallas hombresito. - dijo dando un paso al frente - cualquier otro se hubiera mudado de pais si hubiera hecho lo que tu hiciste. Dime a que debo tu maravillosa presencia? - su sarcasmo en la voz me hizo temblar. Nadie deja plantada a Rosalie Hale.

Me quede imnovil esperando el huracán, pero jamas llego, en cambio Rose beso a Edward y luego se toquetearon tan furiosamente que creí tener alguna escena de fifty shades frente mio, solo que Rose no es para nada una sumisa y algo me dice que Edward tampoco. Ahora fui yo la que carraspee. Estos se separaron sonoramente y Edward me mando una mirada ardiente, me atragante con mi propia saliva. Como podía estar besando a mi amiga he intentando coquetear conmigo al mismo tiempo?

* * *

**alguien me tiene que enseñar como terminar los capítulos, lo se.**

**pero me pareció bien cortarlo ahí. espero que les agrade mi pequeña historia y que la sigan leyendo. tampoco estaría mal que me dieran su opinión en un review.**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

Ciertamente el tipo tenia agallas, ya que el día siguiente le volvió a hacer lo mismo a Rosalie, a estas alturas ya solo me daban ganas de reír, porque Rose seguía tonteando con ese patán? Puede que los últimos días hayan estado aburridos, pero de eso a morir de coraje porque se va volvió a hacer, bueno, no se, yo no le veo lo divertido, aunque ella dice que sus besos valen la pena. Arrugue la cara ante su comentario.

Rose estaba con la cabeza sambutida en mi sobrecama mientras yo me ponían algo "deserte" para salir a por un café. Y como es Rosalie, falta me hace mencionar que no iríamos a cualquier café, no, con ella es todo o nada, ahora se le puso desquitarse con chicos universitarios, y bueno, como si no la conociera ya, rodé los ojos mientras subía a su descapotable rojo y me ponía mis lentes de sol, porque de verdad que odio el sol, a pesar de lo poco que sale en este pueblo.

Las risas se escuchaban mucho antes de siquiera acercarnos a el evento, que es lo que hay de divertido en un café a las cuatro de la tarde? Que yo sepa nada, pero intuyo que los tipos están tan desesperados por sacar sus cabezas de los libros que hasta una mosca los entretiene.

-vamos a brillar! - chillo Rose cuando estaciono el carro. Varios chicos ta estaban pendientes de ella y eso la hizo sonreír como el gato de Cheshire, una vez mas rodé los ojos, a estas alturas me iba a quedar bizca si seguía haciendo esto. - mira ese! Y aquel, o por dios, ese esta pasa comerse! - contuve una carcajada.

-Rose no son pasteles! No puedes escogerlos como tales.

-Cállate, allí viene uno - suspire.

-Es el mesero Rose.

-eso no le quita lo guapo, no discrimines a nadie Bella. Por eso no tienes novio - quise reir y llorar al mismo tiempo. Que hacia aquí? Quiero mi libro.

El chico tomo nuestra orden y se fue con una sonrisa flamante cuando Rose le dio su numero. Regreso aun sonriendo a darnos nuestra orden y se quedo unos minutos mas de lo necesario viendo a Rose como si fuera la mismísima afrodita mojada por las olas. Me contuve de rodar de nuevo los ojos, no se, tal vez lo mio sean solo celos. Esperaba de todo corazón que no. me aferre a mi taza de café negro cuando dos chicos arrimaron las sillas a nuestra mesa y comenzaron a hacer platica. Por alguna razón me incluyeron a mi también y Rose me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades menos importantes que la economía francesa. Incluso me reí en algunas ocasiones, tal vez salir con Rose no era tan malo después de todo, solo era yo y mi baja autoestima.

Los días pasaron y aunque Edward estaba desaparecido en acción no podía dejar de pensar en el, me sentí la peor amiga de todos los tiempos, tal vez no fuera mi culpa, tal vez solo era de el, Rose seguía hablando de el aun cuando tenia días que no lo veía.

Una tarde el chico se digno a aparecer, lastima que fue frente mio y no frente a Rosalie, quien estaba a punto de fliplar si el tipo no la besaba.

-el desaparecido acaba de aparecer, supongo que ya podemos avisar a las autoridades para que dejen la búsqueda. - fue una broma con todo el rencor de mi corazón. - por cierto. Rose no esta, puedes venir mas tarde o llamarla! Que demonios te pasa? - sus intensos ojos verdes me veían con la mas pura intención de hipnotizarme o tal vez me deba demasiado crédito a mi misma.

-en realidad vengo a verte a ti - moriría atragantada con mi café? Tal vez eso era lo que el chico se proponía. Tendría alguna idea de el efecto que causaba en mi? espero por mi bien que no.

-y a que debo el honor?

-puedo sentarme? - dijo señalando la silla que estaba a mi lado.

-no - en asistió pero de todas maneras se sentó. No hubiera preguntado entonces.

-me gustas - dijo serio.

-y a mi me gusta Jens Lapidus, pero pues es imposible. - el me vio raro - es un escritor…- le enseñe mi copia de "nunca la jodas" - sabes que olvídalo. - comencé a irme. Que le pasaba al tipo? Justo cuando logre avanzar entre la multitud el me golpeo contra la pared y me beso. Comencé a entrar en pánico. Si besaba bien! Tuve tantos sentimientos encontrados y en medio de mi desesperación comencé a llorar. No podía hacerle esto a Rose… pero esperen, yo no había hecho nada, no era mi culpa… me separe de el y lo golpee tan fuerte como pude antes de verlo con la mas pura ira y alejarme de el corriendo. Que demonios le pasa!

* * *

de nuevo muy corto lo se. espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

han tenido esa sensación de ser observadas? O de ser mal tercio? Pues en este momento yo las tenia ambas, por razones que yo desconozco Rose sigue "perdonando", si se le puede decir así, a el tipo, no podía decir el nombre, mas por mi salud mental que por otra cosa.

-no pueden irse a besar a otro lado? - dije furiosa cuando estuve completamente harta de la situación, al principio no le hacia caso, tenia un libro que terminar, pero en cuanto sentí su mirada penetrante dirigida a mi persona se me hizo imposible concentrarme en la lectura, releyendo el párrafo una y otra vez sin ningún resultado. - cualquiera mientras no sea delante de mi? sus padres debieron enseñarles mejores modales que eso.

-velo por el lado amable, puedes grabarlos y hacer una porno. Rosalie estaría encantada por su lanzamiento gratis a la fama - Alice Cullen hizo su entrada. Solo le sonreí - hola hermanito, listo para irnos? - cuando vio la cara de contrariedad de Edward, Alice sonrió - mi coche esta descompuesto, prometiste llevarme a casa, y ya me quiero ir. Ahora, sepárate de esa puta y llévame a casa. - Edward no se movió y la tencion se respiraba en el aire, podría obstruir mis pulmones en cualquier momento. - esta bien, cuanto le estas pagando la hora? - Rosalie quien había estado demacrado callada para ser ella, hablo.

-que comentario mas inteligente, dulzura. Puedes ver que tu hermano esta ocupado en este momento, así que ya te puedes ir largando de aquí - su voz subió de intensidad cuando dijo la ultima palabra, comenzaron a verse como si pudieran hacerse explotar la una a la otra. Carraspee inútilmente y luego me pare, tenia que llamar la atención de alguna manera, porque ellas ya la empezaban a llamar demasiado. Pude ver a gente comenzar a juntarse para ver mejor, y tenia que detenerlo antes de que comenzara lo feo.

-este… Rose, no se tu pero como que me esta dando hambre, y si vamos a comer? - no se que esperaba con mi comentario, pero ciertamente no lo que paso a continuación; Rose y Alice me voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo en que Edward se ofrecía a llevarme. No pude mas que contener el aliento esperando otro golpe. - quieres que te recuerde lo fuerte que puedo llegar a golpear? Porque no tengo ningún reparo en hacer que te quede claro! - esta vez era yo la que estaba gritando. Si tal vez ya había perdido la razón, pero no me podía creer que el tipo se hubiera "declarado" por no encontrar palabra mejor enfrente de Rose y de su hermana.

-recordarle? - pregunto Rose entre risitas - me has ocultado varias cositas Swan - enserio se estaba riendo? Sentía como mi cara se ponía roja. Alice también se estaba riendo y en ese momento quise desaparecer, pero como desaparecer no era tan fácil en la vida real como en los libros lo mejor que puede hacer es sonreír, tragarme mis nervios y llevarme a Rose a rastras de alli. Lo mas lejos posible. Si se iba a reír de mi, seria por la historia completa, y estaba completamente segura de que no le aria ninguna gracia decirle lo que Edward me hizo… en mi mente comenzaba a sonar mas como una violación que como un simple y casi inofensivo beso. Pero no podía controlar mis atrabancados pensamientos, estaba furiosa, y si a estas alturas no había matado a nadie era porque realmente tenia fuerza de voluntad. El golpe que le di solo fue el principio, tenia mas de donde vino ese. Al final solo hice que Rose meterse a su coche y conducir, tal vez solo tenia hambre.

Llegamos a un restaurant de comida china medio decente y comenzamos a servirnos, aun no lograba quitarle la sonrisa de la boca a Rosalie.

-estamos comiendo Bella, ahora si me vas a decir lo que quisiste decir con "recordarle" - por lo menos no había hecho comentarios mientras llegábamos. Suspire.

-ok, recuerdas el día que me preguntaste porque había llorado? - si, me descubrió al instante que me vio, algo de mal de ser tan pálida es que las lagrimas hacen estragos en tu piel, a tal grado que aun después de lavarme la cara tres veces aun se veían las lineas rojas donde habían pasado las lagrimas, que demonios lloro? Ácido?

-aja. Que con eso. - parecía mas interesada que hace un rato. - no me digas que te hizo algo? Porque si es así que el imbécil se valla despidiendo de la idea de tener hijos algún día. - no pude evitar sonreir.

-no… yo… - como empezaría? No le iba a decir que yo lo bese, porque no hay nada mas falso que eso. - mas bien, el. El me beso - puso cara de poker por un segundo y luego se solto riendo tan fuerte que la mitad del restaurante nos volteo a ver. - que tiene de gracioso! - chille.

-lo siento… lo siento… pero no lo puedo evitar, Bella te comportas como si le estuvieras diciendo a tu novio celoso que lo engañaste!. Entonces como quedamos? Te beso, lo golpeaste y luego lloraste, algo típico de ti. - siguió riendo.

-creí que te enojarías…

-lo estoy, pero no contigo, el me va a oír.

-enserio? - por ese momento respire.

-claro!

-pero tu sales con el, no es como traición? - que quería? que se enojara conmigo?

- Bella, yo solo _salgo _con el, nada mas, no te voy a negar que no me molesto, porque si lo hizo, aun así comprendo que no fue tu culpa, seria ridículo de mi parte pelearme contigo por algo de lo que no fuiste culpable. - sonó tan madura, no pude hace otra cosa mas que abrazarla y murmurar un gracias, sin darse cuenta había quitado un gran peso de mi espalda. ahora solo me quedaba ignorar a Edward por el resto de mi vida, y algo me decía que era mas fácil aprender mandarín a desacernos de el.

* * *

**hoy estuve inspirada! así que lo aproveche. y aquí esta otro capitulo. ojala así de rápido actualizaran todos esos fics que tengo en favoritos y que nomas nada, estoy a punto de morir de la desesperación! como sea. **

**itzamara. me encanta que te guste mi historia! gracias! **

**también pedir perdón por todas las palabras mochas y mal escritas de el cap pasado, pero estaba muy apurada y no me fije. así que gracias por leer!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Era de madrugada, y yo no estaba ni en mi calentita cama, ni en mi algo ruda casa, ni tenia un libro en la mano. Fui arrastrada por Rose a un antro de mala muerte. Como me deje convencer? Vengan y preguntenme mañana, hoy, no lo se! supongo que muy dentro de mi me sentía sola y Rose lo aprovecho.

-tienes que salir de vez en cuando! Y que mejor que ahora que tus papás no están - Charlie y Rene habían ido a Seattle a una especie de "congreso" donde obligaban a todos los policías de este triste pueblo a asistir sin aceptar un NO por respuesta, ni siquiera me importaba que era lo que se supone que hacían allí, pero cada año iban, Rene mas que nada por tener un pretexto para salir del pueblo que por ir a acompañar a papá. Hace unos años me rebele alegando ser lo suficientemente mayorsita como para quedarme sola en casa sin que me encuentren ahogada en la bañera, no porque no quisiera ir, si no por que estar en la misma habitación con papa y mama no es nada acogedor, no de noche… me recorrió un escalofrió. Tal vez necesite novio, estas reacciones no son típicas de una adolescente…

-si, eso ayudaría a que me tengan mas confianza! - dije fingiendo emoción.

-vamos Bella! No te vas a morir por una noche fuera de tu casa. Ademas nos hace falta divertirnos - hizo como si bailara. Me le quede viendo como si le fueran a salir alas y saliera volando en medio de un arcoiris. - que amargada! - no tenia oportunidad con Rose cuando se comportaba como una niña de cinco años, así que solo me mordí el labio tratando de no morir por la decisión que acababa de tomar, mas tarde me iba a arrepentir.

-esta bien - dije, ella grito y me lanzo el vestido que traía arrastrando desde su casa. Con un suspiro lo cogí y fui a ponérmelo a el baño. Cuando termine de vestirme salí del baño arrastrando los pies - me van a pedir el precios cuando me vean! - me queje cuando llegue a mi habitación, Rose sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-te vez muy bien! - ignoro mi comentario, ella ya se había maquillado - ahora has algo con tu cabello… y con esas ojeras, te he dicho que tomes hierro Bella.

-te he dicho que no tengo anemia. - recogí mi cabello en un moño alto y deje que los mechones incontrolables bagaran libres. Rose me puso algo de corrector y sombra y luego estábamos listas para salir.

A pesar de todos mis prejuicios, no me la estaba pasando tan mal, también descubrí que tenia alguna especie de debilidad por las margaritas y las piñas coladas, Rose había hecho que nos dieran bebidas sin necesitar ID no tengo idea como. Me puse hasta el tope en menos de lo que esperaba y de la nada salio una Bella que ni yo conocía, le gustaba bailar y coquetear! Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando no acostumbras tomar… ni salir… ni aceptar contacto humano, el cuerpo aprovecha cuando estas lejos.

En un segundo estaba en media pista bailando (o fingiendo bailar).

Y en el otro estaba en el pasto arrojando mis entrañas en propiedad privada.

-estas bien? - no me moleste en voltear a ver quien era, en el estado en que estaba si me violaban no lo sentiría.

-tu que crees? - es un alivio saber que ni en este estado pierdo mi sarcasmo. El chico rió.

-no lo creo. - porque estaba siendo lindo conmigo? Cualquier otro ya hubiera aprovechado la situación. - te llevo a casa? - se estaba aprovechando de la situación! Trate de levantarme cosa a la que el me ayudo.

-no, vengo con una amiga y no la voy a dejar.

-te refieres a la rubia de allá? - señalo a la Rosalie mas sonriente que jamas haya visto abrazada de un tipo y subiendo a un auto. No me preocupe, conocíamos al sujeto y hasta donde tenia entendido no era un mal tipo. O por lo menos eso esperaba, aun así se que Rose no es tonta.

-si - suspire - no voy a ir con un desconocido a ninguno lado!

-soy Emmet Cullen - dijo sujetándome para que no cayera, la luz reflejo sus rasgos y pude ver a un tipo de ángel musculoso y pálido de ojos azul cristal y sonrisa torcida. - ahora ya no soy un desconocido. Déjame llevarte a casa - por una razón que desconozco acepte, dejando que me llevara a un Jeep blanco tan enorme como mi casa y me ayudo a subir.

Llegar a casa fue casi un milagro, ya que con mis indicaciones ni yo misma hubiera llegado, el tipo era un genio… o el pueblo es tan chico que es imposible perderse… opto por la segunda. Tengo que aceptar que se comporto como todo un caballero y jamas intento propasarse, aun cuando le di la oportunidad mas de una vez.

-porque un chico tan guapo se ofrece a llevar a una moribunda a mitad de una fiesta? - pregunte cuando me senté en el sofá de la sala ofreciéndole asiento. El sonrió.

-crees que soy guapo? - levanto una ceja. No se si eran los efectos colaterales del alcohol o solo mi estupidez la que me hacia hablar.

-salta a la vista cariño - dije imitando a Rosalie, luego me reí a carcajadas. El me veía esperando un colapso.

-que es tan gracioso?

-acabo de imitar a la perfección a mi mejor amiga. - sonrió. - es una perra - agregue y eso lo hizo reír. - pero la amo como a la hermana que jamas tuve. - sonreí recordando y tirando la cabeza a un suave cojín que me recibió encantado.

-pareces quererla

-sssiiiii - respondí undiendo mi cabeza aun mas. El rió. - aun no respondes a mi pregunta. que podría hacer el caballero de brillante armadura con la plebeya que no sabe bailar? - soltó una sonora carcajada.

-a mi me pareció justo lo contrario. - lo vi acosadoramente - esta bien. Solo digamos que quería un pretexto para acércame a ti - aw! Eso es lindo o acosador? Me mordí el labio para no reírme. - que es tan gracioso?

-este es el momento en el que te ríes y me violas?

-que drástica - dijo entre risas. - jamas aria eso. Quiero presumir la buena educación que he recibido de mis padres.

-todo un caballero, Sir Lancelot. Puede ir a decirle a sus padres que han hecho un excelente trabajo. - dije mientras me levantaba de golpe. El cambio su postura.

-estas bien? - dijo casi sobre mi, sacudí la cabeza y corrí hacia el baño.

Un casi desconocido me detenía el cabello mientras yo vomitaba violentamente los residuos del alcohol que se negaron a ser digeridos. No tenia ni idea de donde estaba Rose, y la casa estaba sola. Que noche! Me ayudo a levantarme, por segunda ve en la noche y me enjuague la boca. El chico que me arrebasaba por casi dos cabezas esta sonriendo tiernamiente viéndome a los ojos. No se como, ni cuando, ni porque o de donde saque las agallas, pero cuando menos me di cuenta jale su camisa forzándolo a estar a mi altura, y lo bese. Tal vez no era una buena idea besar a un chico que no conozco, en el baño de mi casa que esta completamente sola y con aliento a vomito… pero el respondió mi beso.

* * *

**el capitulo me emociono, así que espero que también les guste.**

**opiniones por favor! **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**gracias por tus comentarios "Megara Cromwell Hale" y gracias tambien por seguir mi fic :)**

**hubiera actualizado antes si mi gran bloqueo me hubiera dejado. lo siento :(**

* * *

**capitulo 7**

Podría decir muchas cosas sobre mi noche. No es cierto, no puedo decir nada sobre la noche que pase al lado de Emmet Cullen por el simple y maravilloso hecho de que no recuerdo nada, no nada, si recuerdo algo, recuerdo las nauseas y las palabras de aliento de Emmet mientras yo agonizaba tratando de mantener mis intestinos en su lugar. Y al día siguiente, cuando me di cuenta de que dormí en el baño abrazando la taza y Emmet aun estaba dormido a mi lado deteniendo mi cabello, no se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor que sonreír, el tipo mas lindo en todos los sentidos cuido de mi resaca! Como paso eso? Que he hecho yo en mi vida tan bueno para que me lo hallan pagado así? Me moví lentamente para no despertarlo, pero después tuve una mejor idea, porque no despertarlo y llevarlo a la recamara de huéspedes? Así que eso hice, guié a un adormilado grandulo a una cama tibia en lugar de un piso helado que con seguridad olía a vomito. Luego fui a mi cocina a tomar un grandisimo jugo de naranja, el cual mi cuerpo no agradeció y de nuevo me hizo volver al baño. Nota mental, nada de abusar del alcohol, de ahora en adelante solo dos copas… bueno no…

Dormite otro rato en el sofá y cuando estuve segura de que ya no estaba mareada me levante en busca de algo de agua. Emmet aun no se levantaba y verlo inconsciente en la cama me dio ternura, no se como le iba a pagar esta… mejor aun, no se como iba a tener el coraje de afrontarlo sobria.

Las horas pasaban y al no tener noticias de Rose mi alarma se activo dándome señales de pánico, así que la llame, esperando que estuviera bien y no inconsciente en algún hotel de Las Vegas sin un riñón. El su celular timbro hasta que me mando a buzón de voz, para ese momento yo ya tenia el grito en el cielo, Emmet se despertó con mi escándalo y se ofreció a llevarme a buscarla, lo cual denege, buscarla a donde? Le ofrecí almuerzo a mi invitado y mientras el comía yo seguía intentando dar con mi amiga. Cuando creí que estaba a punto de llamar a la policía se me ocurrió una mejor idea; llamar a Jasper. Jasper es el hermano mellizo de Rosalie, pero el es todo lo contrario a ella, o bueno, no tanto, Jasper estudia en un año superior a nosotras porque es un maldito genio, mientras nosotras simples mortales estamos por acabar la prepa, el ya lleva un año en medicina, lo cual para mi es todo un hallazgo.

-que hay Bella? - contesto Jasper.

-y tu hermana? - ni siquiera me moleste en saludar.

-yo estoy bien, me alegra que tu también lo estés - no tenia tiempo para esto, mi cara comenzaba a arder.

-Jasper… - suspire - no encuentro a Rose, por ningún lado - me corte - bueno no es como si la hubiera estado buscando mucho… pero el caso es que no contesta, y ayer fuimos a un antro y la perdí de vista y… estoy a punto de flipar!

-bueno Bella, tranquila, ya llamaste a la casa?

-pues tu que…! si

-y te contestaron? - porque estaba tan tranquilo?

-no Jazz, si me hubieran contestado no estaría así. Que sabes? Porque están tan tranquilo si te estoy diciendo que no encuentro a tu hermana?- medio suspiro

-porque así es Rose, Bella, ya deberías saber, a de estar tirada ahogada en su propio vomito mientras se la jala a alguien

-Jasper! - grite escandalizada.

-solo bromeo. Voy a buscarla con unos amigos y luego te llamo ok? Estamos en contacto - cliqueo y luego colgó.

-Y bien? - pregunto Emmet, estaba a un lado de mi terminando de comer un pan francés que le prepare, el chico come como condenado!

-no esta con el, pero dijo que la va a buscar.

-si el no esta preocupado es porque esta bien, no? - intentaba ayudar. Y se lo agradecía, pero si en este momento no podía aguantarme a mi misma tendría suerte si al final del día este chico todavía me hablara.

* * *

**donde estará Rosalie? espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me encantaría que dejaran Reviews, porfis! **

**quien no quiere encontrarse a un Emmett en un día de borrachera? yo si quiero! se que Edward a perdido protagonismo pero estoy peleando conmigo misma para que siga siendo un patán, mi misma no puede ver a Edward Cullen como un patán, y lucho día a día contra mi impulso de hacerlo todo brillo.**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**_Rosalie_**

Desperté con la tuenee luz de las persianas. Abrí los ojos desesperada por saber en donde rayos estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber subido al coche de Viktor y luego… nada. Examine la habitación en donde me encontraba… mmmh sabanas de ceda. Era mejor de lo que me esperaba, no recuerdo la ultima vez que tome tanto. En la mesita de noche estaba mi celular completamente muerto. Reuní mi ropa… que había hecho! Y luego salí de la habitación en busca de algo que me dijera donde carajos estaba. Cuando baje a la estancia Edward estaba recostado en un sillón luciendo tan sexy que podría comerlo, incluso en pijamas se veía como un dios… bueno no era para tanto, tal vez un semidiós medio desubicado. Estaba en su casa? Cuando me vio sonrió.

-estaba comenzando a temer que estuvieras en coma. - dijo sonriendo.

-que hago aquí? - el subió una ceja.

-que te imaginas tu?

-no estoy para juegos Edward. Como llegue aquí?

-deberías estar agradecida de estar aquí en lugar de el algún baño de algún hotel de Las Vegas sin un riñón - donde había escuchado eso antes? O si, Bella. BELLA! Inmediatamente entre en pánico, donde la había dejado!

-donde deje a Bella! - grite ignorando su comentario.

-no te preocupes, esta con mi hermano - tiene hermanos?

-tienes hermanos? - el se rió.

-deberías estar mas informada de la vida de tus enemigos - dijo riendo.

-no me interesan los detalles de las vidas ajenas. Lo único que tengo que saber de Alice es que no la trago, no necesito saber mas de ella.

-bastante prepotente.

-si para ti eso es prepotencia, lo soy. Ahora prestamente tu celular, necesito hablar con mi amiga.

-ya te dije que esta bien. Acabo de habar con mi hermano.

-no me importa que tu hayas hablado con quien se te pegue la gana, quiero tu celular ya! - el chico se rió.- eres la peor compañía del mundo sabes?

-algo así me han dicho. - dijo aun riéndose - no querías saber como llegaste aquí?

-y también el porque mi ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación tampoco me caería mal si me lo dijeras.

-si te preocupa que hayamos hecho algo… no te preocupes, no tengo la intecion de abusar de alguien tan metida en drogas. - me quede plasmada, que idioteces estaba diciendo este desalmado!

-pero que dices? En la vida me he metido nada! - y era verdad.

-pues anoche parecía todo lo contrario - dijo este mas serio. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe. Subió las manos al aire, ofreciéndome paz, como si hubiera sabido que lo estaba por hacerle. - ok, me rindo. Eso suele pasar cuando vas a un bar tan corriente.

-te lo estas ganando - le advertí. El se volvió a reír - a demás no es como si hubiera mucha variedad por aquí.

-en eso tienes razón. Pero solo recuerda jamas aceptar bebidas abiertas.

-claro papi - le dije rodando los ojos.

Unas horas después estábamos en su cocina jugando Go Fish, Alice había llegado, y muy a mi pesar tenia que aceptar que la chica no era tan mala como yo pensaba, puede que algún día la llegue a tragar. Edward se estaba riendo de algo que había dicho Alice.

-bueno Rose, te toca a ti - dijo ofreciéndome el baso con liquido café, debían esta bromeando.

-ni crean! - les juego consistía en que el perdedor tomaba lo que sea que preparece el otro con la promesa de que la cruda se iría, hasta ese entonces solo había probado jugo de ciruela, bendita sea mi suerte.

-perdiste, te toca. Tómalo! - dijo Alice, Edward y yo olimos el contenido del vaso, Edward se soltó riendo viendo la sonrisa de su hermana.

-te doy cien si lo tomas. - me reto riéndose.

-ni por diez de los grandes! - le grite también riéndome - no necesito una indigestión. Gracias. - me la estaba pasando bastante bien. Las puertas de la entrada resonó y luego se abrió, un chico musculoso de cabello negro le dio el pase a Bella… BELLA! Se me había olvidado por completo hablarle. Cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme.

-Rose! Gracias a dios! - dijo llorando. Me sentía pésimo. - sabias que estaba aquí? - le pregunto a el grandulón, de el tenia mucho que decir.

-definitivamente no eres detalles - dije en dirección a el pelinegro. Era extremadamente grande y guapo, sus ojos azul diamante contrastaban a la perfección con su cabello negro y piel pálida. Edward se hecho a reír por mi comentario.

-me acabo de dar cuenta - le dijo a Bella. Luego su cara cambio a furia.

-porque no me llamaste! Llevo todo el día tratando de dar contigo! Te creía muerta! - así es ella, puede llegar a ser demasiado dramática. - incluso llame a Jasper - que hizo que!

-porque!? - me queje, ella se me quedo viendo con ojos de fuego, a veces era mas sobre protectora que mi propia madre.

-porque!? Porque! - luego pareció notar las cartas esparcidas por la mensa - o que bien! - se jalo el cabello, claro signo de que ya ni el mismo diablo la iba a calmar. - estabas jugando! - grito, la vi temblar y luego morder su labio. Me dirijo otra mirada fulminante y luego salio rumbo a la entrada, cuando abrió la puerta se quedo plasmada - no puedo con ella! - le dijo a quien quiera que hubiera visto, después de que ella saliera entro mi hermano, la puerta se azoto y el grandulon fue tras ella.

-no te preocupes, así se pone siempre. Al rato se le pasa - le dije y luego me gane una mirada fea de parte de mi hermano.

-estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía Rosalie! Que pasa contigo? Que tan difícil es marcar un numero? - tengo madre y padre sustitutos.

-estoy bien. Es lo que importa no?

-me sacas de quicio! - el también se fue. Me sorprendió que Alice lo siguiera, se conocen?

* * *

**que les pareció? esa Rosalie. **

**espero que les guste! dejen reviews si?**

**me resulto extraño escribir con la mentalidad de Rosalie así que si no les pareció me encantaría que me lo dijeran. **

**hasta el próximo capitulo**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_**Bella**_

Subí al auto de Emmet con la misma naturalidad que como si fuera mio. Ni siquiera yo entendía que es lo que me molesto tanto. Porque Rose no se molesto en avisar donde demonios estaba?. Aunque una parte de mi esta feliz de que estuviera bien. Pero que hubiera estado jugando, jugando! Mientras yo la buscaba como una desquiciada dudando de mi cordura no se me hacia para nada justo. Espere unos segundos mas mientras mis lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y después Jasper abrió la puerta haciéndome casi caer a el césped húmedo.

-te llevo a tu casa - no fue pregunta. Casi lo estaba exigiendo. He pasado tanto tiempo con estos dos que ya como si fueran mis hermanos y se que para ellos es lo mismo, por eso me hablaba así. Me levante limpiándome las lagrimas de coraje y sin decir nada cambie de carro. Emmett llego a donde estaba justo antes de subir a el carro de Jasper. Me abrazo como despedida y luego me dejo ir, sin poder evitarlo le di un beso el el cachete y subí al Mercedes de jasper . Antes de irse compartió unas palabras con Alice y luego llego a mi lado encendiendo el carro.

-la conoces? - tratando de despejarme. El me vio un rato antes de dar reversa y dirigirnos a mi casa, o por lo menos esperaba que ahí fuera donde me llevaba. Tomamos un tramo de carretera. Porque estos cabrones tenían que vivir tan lejos!

-algo así - dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-perdón por llamarte sin estar segura de que no encontraba a Rosalie.

-te preocupaste, es normal y lo agradezco - dijo bajando el volumen del esterio. Jasper me lo agradecía porque sus padres casi nunca están, viven de viaje en viaje por negocios, no es que sean malos padres ni mucho menos, pero la falta de tiempo que compartían con sus hijos era demasiado notoria. - también agradezco que me hayas llamado a mi y no a mis padres

-si no estaba en casa era porque no se encontraban en el pueblo Jasper, lo se, y no tendría porque llamarlos hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

-sabes que te considero una hermana Bella, pero que cubras tanto lo que hace Rosalie no se me hace nada de gracia. - baje la mirada.

-estas algo equivocado con respecto a ella. No es lo que parece, tu deberías de saber - Jasper había cambiado un poco desde que se fue, parece que se le olvido que su hermana no hacia nada TAN grave. - no exagero sus cosas, no hasta que crea que su vida esta en peligro. Como ahora, por eso te llame, si no, créeme, no lo hubiera hecho. Así que no te permito hablar así de Rosalie. - duramos un rato en incomodo silencio. Cuando llegue a casa el auto de mis padres ya estaba ahí.

-tienes razón - dijo Jasper cuando estaba por bajar de su auto, me detuve - solo estaba molesto. No quise decir eso. Bella. Gracias por cuidar tanto a mi hermana. - sonreí. Jasper suele ser sobre protector y algo exagerado, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ama a su hermana. Sentí un deje de envidia, al ser hija única no sabia que era eso. Aun teniéndolos a ellos, no creo que sea lo mismo. O si?

-esta bien. - asegure - te veo luego. Que tengas un buen viaje - sonreí me beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.

Entre a casa saludando a mis padres casi con devoción. Buscar a tu mejor amiga desaparecida no es mi idea de relajación, así que fui a dormir apenas cene con mis padres, quienes me contaron su día.

El sueño me venció casi al instante de haber tocado mi cama.

* * *

**un capitulo corto.**

**espero que les guste. **

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Pase el día entero en mi habitación, con las luces apagadas y escuchando albums de Colplay hasta el cansancio. Me cuestione mi propia existencia tanto que hasta creí estar soñando. Tenia que dejarme bien claro el porque me molestaba tanto la casi desaparición de Rose, si ante lo había hecho y jamas me afecto tanto como ahora, tal vez sea porque ahora yo había sido cómplice de sus salidas nocturnas y poco decentes, pero no me convencía del todo. Tal vez porque desperté con Emmet en casa, o por el lugar en donde la encontré… o por… apreté mi cabeza contra la almohada pataleando de desesperación. La voz de mi madre resonó por toda la casa.

-Bella, tienes visitas! - gruñí y me gire hacia la ventana que luchaba por meter algo de luz a mi fúnebre habitación. - si no bajas jobencita los haré pasar a tu habitación y me vale si no traes ropa! - esta vez sonreí y me levante tambaleante por la falta de movimiento. Mas de 15 horas recostada deja graves consecuencias. - tardaste mucho! Van para allá - me congele entre mi pegada pijama de corderitos y el closet. La puerta se abrió y la luz de mi cuarto se ensendio.

-no es sano para nadie tanta oscuridad - se quejo Jasper a modo de saludo, luego vio mi pijama rosa y se carcajee un rato -creo que hubiera preferido verte desnuda. - Rose le dio un codazo.

-se la regale yo la navidad pasada,a si que no te atrevas a burlarte! - se quejo esta. Agarre mi cabello rebelde en un chongo y me senté en mi sillón. Ellos se sentaron en mi desalzada cama.

-no se porque mama los deja pasar de ese modo.

-tus padres nos aman Bella - dijo Jasper como si eso explicara todo. Rode los ojos.

-que hacen aquí? - pregunte al tiempo de que Jasper quitara a colplay y pusiera a los Beatles. Sonreí. - que diferente genero Jasper. - el me saco la lengua y se puso a tararear here come the sun.

-vengo a disculparme - dije Rose muy seria. La voltee a ver unos segundos - y Jasper viene a funcionar de testigo por si se te safa y me matas - sonrió tiernamente. Así arreglas las cosas Rosalie Hale.

-Créeme que si no te quisiera tanto ya te hubiera aventado por la ventada - voltee a ver a Jasper - a ti también - le asegure. El puso cara de ofendido y luego se rió. - y no creas que lo has arreglado, no lo has hecho! Sabes lo que sentí cuando no me contestabas! Creí que habías muerto! En mi turno! No puedes morir en mi turno! Que explicación le daría a tus padres? Sabes que soy una pésima mentirosa! - Rosalie se rió y Jasper la acompaño.

-lo siento - dijo cuando su risa se extinguió - pero trate de llamarte. Te lo juro! Pero Edward me aseguro de que estabas bien, que estabas con su hermano y que el te había dicho donde estaba - parpadee. Entonces Emmet si sabia donde estaba Rose? Que caso tenia entonces fingirse preocupado y seguirme el juego todo el día? Comencé a odiarlo.

-Emmet me dijo que no sabia nada de tu estancia en su casa - asegure.

-los Cullen son unos mentirosos! - dijo Rosalie indignadísima. - lo son! Fue un plan mal fabricado para fastidiar nuestra camareria - esta vez fue Jasper el que giro los ojos.

-eres la persona mas dramática, después de Bella, que conozco! - dijo entre risas - ya esta! - dijo como si se le hubiera prendido el foco - acabo de descubrir porque son amigas! - casi grito emocionado. Nosotras dos nos reímos como desquiciadas.

-entonces… todo bien? - pregunto Rose cuando dejamos de reír. La vi por unos minutos. Yo simplemente no sabia como estar enojada con ella.

-aun cuando me destrozaste los nervios, adelantaste por mucho mi predestinada estancia en el psiquiatra y me causaste, ademas de colitis nerviosa, la peor de las crudas… todo bien - declare con una sonrisa. Rosalie y yo nos abrazamos pero fuimos interrumpidas por Jasper.

-eso es lo que digo! - dijo alegre. - ahora que todos estamos felices y contentos. Vamos a festejar! - me le quede viendo.

-como hizo Rosalie para que tu te contentaras con ella? - pregunte curiosa.

-fácil - me mostró una camisa de Oxford.

-te aseguro una entrada a Oxford? - pregunte sin entender.

-ya quisiera… recuerdas que mama me regalo su camisa cuando desidia que si sacaba buen promedio me mandaría allá?

-no - asegure, jamas había escuchado esa historia.

-a no? - parecía confundido - bueno, pues lo hizo. Pero mi estupidez no me a dejado sacar mas de 80 de promedio, culpo a anatomía… como sea, cuando esta envidiosa se entero lo que había hecho mama me arrebato la camisa y la escondió, y eso fue hace mas de dos años.

-y que tiene de especial que te la haya devuelto? - jamas los he entendido. Porque esos fetiches?

-que sera mi inspiración para sacar ese 100 que me asegura mi estancia Inglaterra.

-eso es tan… - trate de encontrar algo menos ofensivo - estúpido! Jasper! Por dios!.

-supongo que por eso no te había contado nada - dijo entristeciéndose. Me reí y lo abrace.

-lo siento - dije apretando su mejilla.

-no te perdono - y se fue arrastrando su playera como niño chiquito.

-acabas de hacer enojar a mi hermano… pero te tengo una solución - vi a Rosalie un rato.

-no recuerdo haberle quitado una fuente de inspiración que le pueda devolver para que me perdone - asegure sonriendo, esta también sonrió.

-si lo hiciste - dijo segura.

-no, no lo he hecho… - el recuerdo llego a mi - ya debió desintegrarse Rosalie!

-no lo ha hecho. - me aseguro sacando el crayon azul marino de su bolso

-como lo conseguiste! - dije emocionada. Ella guiño y luego corrimos en busca de Jasper.

Me alegraba saber que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora solo teníamos que dejar de comportarnos como niños se cinco años y todo estaría bien.

* * *

**ya se que el capitulo se salio mucho de... todo.**

**pero espero que les haya gustado. hacia mucho que no actualizaba! este fue como un capitulo relleno. no se que es lo que es estar enojada con tu mejor amiga y por eso no le agregue drama a la situación... **

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**y como casi creo no volver a actualizar por lo menos hasta el próximo año :P**

**mis mejores deseos en estos Hollydays! paz, armonía y amor! una muy Feliz navidad y un prospero y reluciente año nuevo, llego de todo lo que se les negó este año. que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y que tengan muchos obsequios! **

**XoxO!**

**las quiero!**


End file.
